gamehouse_official_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Delicious: Emily's Home Sweet Home/Talon Lake
This is the second restaurant in Emily's Home Sweet Home. Level 11 - Keep 'em Happy *Back in home was unpublished. *Patrick: We have 120 days to bring the house up to code... *Patrick: ...or the city will have the house demolished! *Emily: 120 days? That's hardly any time at all! *Patrick: We can do it. I've got this! *Antonio: You can count on us to help. *Edward: Absolutely! *Evelyn: In the meantime, you can stay with us. *Paige walks around to Evelyn. *Emily: For 120 days? That seems like such a long time... *Emily: Umm... I have to get to work at the scout camp... *Emily: Luckily I can start today, we're going to need that money. *Emily and Patrick kiss again. Afterward *Earnest and Enid enter the camp. *Earnest:: Emily! Glad to see you hit the ground running. *Emily: Absolutely - these scouts are a great bunch of kids. *Earnest: They really are... *Earnest: ...but only ONE can win the 'Super Scout' award for the summer! *Earnest: Eh, Enid? Eh? *Enid: Uh... yeah, Dad. I've got the 'eye of the tiger'. *Earnest: Hahaha! That's my girl1 *Earnest: Oh, one more thing, Emily... *Earnest: ...the camp awards a bonus to the restaurant manager for hitting revenue goals. *Earnest: A little incentive to keep the camp in the black! *Earnest: Well - see you tomorrow! Level 12 - Backpacking *Enid: Dad, PLEASE. I HATE adventure camping. *Earnest: That's ridiculous! It's what being a Snuggford Scout is all about. *Earnest: Besides, you can't win the 'Super Scout' award without teaching an overnighter. *Enid: But... the other scouts don't listen to me. *Earnest: Then you'll just have to make them! *Emily enters the camp. *Earnest: Emily, I'll meed you to pack provisions in Enid's backpack here... *Earnest: ...ten scouts - snacks, dinner and breakfast. *Earnest: Don't forget the bug juice! *Earnest: Hehe. Little camp humor. *Earnest and Enid leave the camp. During the level *Emily repacks Enid's backpack. Afterward *Emily and Patrick are silent. *Paige goes inside. *Paige: Gubwurk Gan do it again! *Evelyn goes inside. Paige walks to a pet. *Emily: Mom, Paige isn't getting any screen time while I'm at work, is she? *Evelyn: Absolutely, not - no reason time, just like you asked. *Mayor Maggie enter the place. *Emily: Mayor Tyler - any news? *Maggie: Sharon pushed a new resolution through City Council... *Maggie: ...any house as old as yours with serious plumbing issues... *Maggie: ...can be declared a public health risk... *Maggie: ...and be demolished two weeks after being condemned! *Emily: Is there anything you can do for us, Mayor? *Maggie: I wish I could - but this is Sharon we're talking about. *Patrick: Looks like I've got some research to do. Level 13 - New York Minute *The scouts carry Enid to the camp. Then they leave. *Emily: Are you okay? *Enid: I fell into a creek... *Enid: ...after having an allergic reaction to some rye grass... *Enid: ...after getting us lost... *Francois: Well... at least you weren't eaten by mountain lions! *Enid: No... but I can't say the same for my backpack. *Earnest enters the camp. *Earnest: Om... Enid sweetheart, can I talk to you about your hike for a minute? *Earnest leaves and Enid slowly leaves. Afterward *Enid slowly enters to the table. *Emily: Hey there, can I get you something? *Enid: No, thank you. *Emily: I'm guessing you're not crazy about this scout stuff, huh? *Enid: Oh, no - I am. Really. *Enid: I mean, some of it. *Enid: I LOVE the technical stuff, science, construction, even crafts... *Enid: ...but as far as my dad's concerned, scouting is all about the adventure stuff. *Enid: Hmm... mind if I take a look through your handbook? *Enid: Knock yourself out. Level 14 - A Different Specimen *Emily reads the book. *Emily: Enid, the handbook says activities need to be supervised by a stuff member... *Enid: Yeah... unfortunately, my dad is busy leading all the nature hikes this week. *Emily: Well, I'M a staff member. *Emily: While you're recovering, why don't I supervise you? *Emily: What do YOU want to do? *Enid: Ooh! What about botany? *Enid: I'd need a lot of samples, though... *Enid: ...and my ankle still hurts. *Emily: No worries - I'll find then for you. *Enid gets up and sits at a rock. During the level *Emily finds the plants for Enid. Afterward *Back at Emily's House, in the bathroom. *Patrick: Ready? *Patrick turns on the water. Suddenly, the leak is about to begin! The sink is overflowing! *The sinks bursting out! Water splat! *Patrick fell down by a bottom! *Emily caught by splat! She fells down by a bottom too! *Patrick closes up the water. *Patrick: I'd throw in the towel, but it's soaking wet. *Patrick: We need to hire a professional. *Emily: Think we can find one that will work for s'mores? *Emily: Because I can get my hands on plenty of these. Level 15 - Charred *Patrick wakes up. *Patrick: I'll make Paige breakfast. *Emily: My parents are taking her out for pancakes. *Emily: I can't believe we're living at my parents' house... *Patrick: Don't worry, we'll be out of here in no time. *Patrick: Shouldn't you get up for work? *Emily: I'm good - Ernest said the campers are having late start today. *Emily and Patrick go back to sleep. They wake up again! *Emily and Patrick kiss! Paige crawls upstairs to attic bedroom. *Paige: Gunwurk Gan do it agaaaaain! *Paige gets on the bed by Emily and Patrick move. *Edward enters the attic. *Edward: Just wanted to let you know I'll be taking Paige an another outing tonight. *Emily: Dad, where is she picking up this 'gubwurk' stuff from? *Edward: Hehe - who knows where kids get this stuff, eh? *Edward: Well, we better get going - bye! Afterward *Enid enters the place with equipment. Earnest enters the place. *Earnest: Enid! Guess what? *Earnest: I volunteered you to go a skit tomorrow! *Enid: Dad, please! No! *Earnest: It'll be good for you, Enid. *Earnest: Besides, no one wins the 'Super Scout' award without doing one. *Earnest: You'll do great, I know you will. *Earnest kisses Enid, then Earnest leave. *Francois: Leave this one to me, Enid. *Emily: You have a plan, Francois? *Francois: Always! *Francois: Err... okay, not always... *Francois: ...but this time for sure! Level 16 - Building Up *Enid setting up the hike. *Emily: Ah - hydrology, eh? *Enid: I'm working on my engineering badge. *Enid: It helps me take my mind off the set. *Francois: No worries - just keep working on what you want. *Francois: I'll handle the skit. *Emily: Hmm... I think we have most of these things laying around the camp... *Emily: Let me know when you need something and I'll find it for you. During the level *Emily hands Enid the parts she needs. Afterward *Scouts enter the camp. *Francois: Mm hmm. Okay. Not bad... maybe tweak a few of these punchlines... *Brigid, Paige and Earnest enters the camp. *Francois: ...change up the delivery... *Enid: Francois! What do we do? *Francois: Relax and follow my lead. *Francois: Say, Enid - how do GHOSTS like their COFFEE? *Enid: Err... um... I- I don't know Francois... How? *Francois: With extra SCREAM and sugar! *They're happy! *Francois: Say, Enid - what did the buffalo say to his son when he left for camp? *Enid: What DID the buffalo say to his son, Francois? *Francois: BISON. *Some time later... *Enid and Francois clean up the kitchen. *Earnest enters the camp. *Earnest: Enid - GREAT job! The whole camp is talking about it! *Earnest: Bison' Hahahaha!! *Earnest leaves the camp. *Enid and Francois gave a hug! *'Best friends forever! Take a picture!' Level 17 - Bigger Than Required *While Enid is working, Emily and Francois enter the camp. *Emily: Wow, Enid - that's really impressive. *Enid: I just wish I could do this kind of stuff at camp all the time. *Earnest and scouts enter the camp. *Earnest: Announcements, announcements, annouuuuuuncements! *Earnest: Drum roll please, Elliot. *Elliot: Brbrrbrrbrrrbrrbrrbrrbrrbrrbrrbrrbrrbrrbrrbrrbr! *Earnest: Emily O'Malley! The numbers are in and... you've got your bonus! *Earnest gave a bonus letter to Emily. *Emily: That is GREAT news! *Francois: Er... and you know what ELSE is great news? *Francois: Brbrrbrrbrrrbrrbrrbrrbrrbrrbrrbrrbrrbrrbrrbrrbr! *Francois jump spins! *Francois: Enid earned her hydrology badge today! *Earnest: Yes, lots of time on your hands I see... *Earnest: No worries - we'll have you back to real scouting in no time. *Earnest and scouts leave the camp. Enid leaves the camp. Afterward *Back in Emily's Place... *Emily plays with Paige. *Patrick: Well, that's it - I've called every plumber in town! *Patrick: None of them will take the job - they're all too scared of Sharon. *Emily: Why? *Patrick: She's threatened city contracts, business licenses, work permits... *Patrick: Look, don't stress. I'll keep trying. Level 18 - Cleaning OCD *Earnest: Announcements, announcements, annouuuuuuncements! *Earnest: Okay, campers! Your votes are in... *Earnest: Your SUPER SCOUT for the summer is... *Earnest: Marta Mariotta? *Marta pulls from Earnest. She earns an award! *Earnest: Err... well done, Marta. I'm sure there were many worthy runner-ups. *Scouts leave the camp. *Enid: I'm sorry Dad. *Earnest: Next year, okay? *Earnest: We'll work EXTRA hard during the school year on our outdoor skills. *Earnest: Let's get started, right away, follow me! *Earnest and Enid leave the camp. Afterward *Scouts carry Earnest to the camp. Enid enters the camp. *Earnest: Oooh... My stomach!? *Scouts leave the camp. *Emily: Oh, my goodness! What happened? *Enid: He was trying to demonstrate what berries were edible versus poisonous. *Enid: He accidentally ate some Western Yew berries which look very similar to Huckleberries. *Earnest and Francois walk slowly to the corner. *Earnest: Tho... Those wer... weren't Huckleberries? H... Ho... How can you tell? *Enid: The stems, Dad, now just be quiet while we fix you up... *Enid: He'll be okay - but I'll need your help. *Emily: Tell me what do! *Enid: I'm going to need as much liquid ad you have to dilute the irritant. *Some time later... *Earnest: I... I'm starting to feel better! *Enid: It's the liquid that... *Earnest: My little girl saved me! *Enid and Earnest gave a hug. *Earnest: No matter the votes, you're a 'Super Scout' to me! Level 19 - Taking A Break *Paige draws when Patrick calls every plumber around. *Emily: Still no luck? *Patrick: There's not a plumber in town who wants to cross Sharon... *Patrick: ...even if they could take on such a big job on short notice. *Edward goes up the attic to tell Paige. *Edward: Okay, Paige! Ready for another afternoon with Grandpa? *Edward drops something. Paige comes to Edward, Emily grabs! *Emily: The Grubwork Gang?! *Paige: Gubwurk Gan do it agaaaaaaain! *Emily: Dad, how many times have you taken Paige to see his movie?! *Edward: Err... just three or four times. **Makes Emily surprised! *Edward: ...five, maybe. **Makes Patrick happy! *Edward: It's a REALLY good movie I promise. *Edward: It's about a bunch of kids who solve problems where adults can't. *Edward: She loves it! Frankly, so do I. *Emily: Hmm... *Emily: Patrick - I just MIGHT have a solution to our problem. Afterward *Earnest, Enid and scouts enter the camp. *Earnest: The Scoutmasters?! What are you doing here? *"We got a call from Emily who told us we should really came and meet a certain scout!" *"Everyone gather around! Announcements, announcements, annouuuuuuncements!" *Some time later... *"And so, for her bravery and quick thinking..." *"...it is my pleasure to award Enid Templeton..." *"...the HIGHEST award in scouting..." *"...the Medal of Heroism!" *Scoutmaster leader places a medal on Enid. *'Medal for heroism - What a SUPER SCOUT! Take a picture!' *Emily, Francois and Earnest clap their hands. *"If the adults of tomorrow are half as wise as the youth of today..." *"...the future is bright indeed." *The scouts leave, Enid and Earnest hug! *Earnest: I'm so proud of you, sweetheart. *Earnest gave a kiss to Enid. *Earnest: Enid - we should send this story in to Snuggford Scout Magazine! *Earnest: Err... if that's what YOU want. *Enid: Sure thing Dad, why not? *Earnest, scoutmasters and Francois leave the camp. *Emily: Enid - can I ask you for a favor? *Enid: Anything! Level 20 - The Receiver *Back at Emily's House, Patrick attempts to fix the sink. *Patrick: Please, please, please, PLEASE work. *The sink is fixed again! Enid and scouts enter the bathroom. *Patrick: If you're selling cookies, I'm sorry but I'm broke. *Enid: Emily sent us - we're here to help. *Patrick: You don't exactly look like plumbers. *Enid: No sir - we're Snuggford Scouts! *Enid: Okay squad - let's get behind the drywall, and see what we're dealing with. *Enid: And we'll need a volunteer to bring more supplies to and from camp. *"You got it, Enid!" During the level *Emily receives the packages. Afterward *Back at Emily's House... *Sharon: 'Nothing!?' What do you mean you found 'mothing'!? *Mr. Henriques: Just what I said - the plumbing is newly replaced... *Mr. Henriques: ...as is the sewer line. *Mr. Henriques: ...everything's working perfectly and up to code. *Sharon: Well, absolutely I'll have to try HARDER to keep Snuggford safe from this... this DEATHTRAP! **This makes Everybody Surprised and confused! *Sharon and Henriques leave. *Emily: You have no idea how grateful I am. *Emily and Enid gave a hug. *Enid: Ditto. *Enid: Will you come visit us at camp next summer? *Emily: Count on it! *Emily and Enid gave a hug again. *Paige: Snufur Scouts can do it agaaaaaaain! *They're happy!